Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric brake device that can detect the progression of wear of a friction pad at all times to prevent the friction pad from reaching its wear limit, thereby allowing a maintenance work or the like to be performed at an appropriate time.
Description of Related Art
As conventional methods for controlling an electric brake, the following techniques have been proposed.
(1) An electric brake device using a motor and a linear motion mechanism (Patent Document 1).
(2) A method in which the wear limit is detected by using a contact terminal embedded in a brake pad (Patent Document 2).
(3) A method in which the pad wear limit is detected based on vibrations of a projection provided at the same position as that of the pad wear limit (Patent Document 3).
(4) A method in which the pad wear amount is estimated from relative positions of slide pins and a caliper during braking (Patent Document 4).